


New Life

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: A scare turns into a cause for joy.
Relationships: Female Mahariel/Merrill (Dragon Age), Female Mahariel/Merrill/Tamlen (Dragon Age), Female Mahariel/Tamlen (Dragon Age), Mahariel/Merrill (Dragon Age), Mahariel/Merrill/Tamlen (Dragon Age), Mahariel/Tamlen (Dragon Age)
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Kudos: 2
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'collapse'.
> 
> This assumes the Blight either didn't happen, or Tamlen and Mahariel didn't encounter the eluvian.

"Merrill! Keeper!" Ashalle's panicked voice disturbed the two mages as they attempted to translate a text their clan had found.

Exchanging worried looks, Merrill stood up first, and then helped Marethari to her feet. "Ashalle doesn't usually panic."

"We'd better find out what's wrong," Marethari took up her staff and ducked out of the aravel.

Merrill followed suit to find not only Ashalle outside, but also Tamlen, carrying Laina, who looked paler than usual. She hurried to her spouses, taking Laina's hand and stretching up on tiptoe to kiss Tamlen's cheek. "What happened?"

"We were hunting, like we always do," Tamlen explained, the worry easing from his eyes a little. "Then Laina-- she-- I-- it'd never happened before."

Squeezing Merrill's hand, Laina clarified, "I collapsed. One moment, I was fine, the next, I felt light-headed and dizzy, and then I blacked out. When I came to, Tamlen was leaning over me, looking worried."

"Because I _was_ worried." Tamlen retorted, dipping his head to kiss her cheek, taking the sting out of his words. "I still am, ma vhe'nan."

Marethari listened gravely, and then gestured to the aravel she and Merrill had just exited. "Take her inside so we can examine her in private, Tamlen."

"Yes, Keeper." Tamlen started for the aravel.

Merrill darted ahead to open the door for him. He paused before entering to kiss her cheek. Behind her, she heard Marethari address Ashalle, "You'll have to wait out here for news. There's barely enough room for four."

"I understand, Keeper." When Merrill looked back, Ashalle looked disappointed, but she smiled when she noticed Merrill looking at her.

Merrill quickly stepped fully into the aravel, pleased to see that Tamlen had set Laina on one of the pallets and knelt beside her. She joined them, taking Tamlen's hand and squeezing it lightly. He returned the squeeze with a fond smile as Marethari slowly, carefully knelt opposite them. "Now, let's see what's wrong with you, da'lan."

"I hope it's not serious," Laina murmured, reluctantly releasing Tamlen's hand so the contact wouldn't interfere with Marethari's work.

After a short, tense silence during which Marethari cast a series of spells, she looked at the three of them with a beaming smile. "You're to be congratulated, da'lan. All three of you."

"Why is that, Keeper?" Tamlen asked as Merrill took Laina's hand in both of hers.

Still smiling, Marethari told him, "Laina's pregnant. About six weeks along."

"I'm what?" With Merrill's help, Laina sat up, staring at Marethari.

As Tamlen and Merrill hugged Laina between them, Marethari nodded. "You're pregnant. Your share of the food hasn't been enough, so that's why you fainted. I'll speak with the elders."

"Thank you, Keeper." Merrill managed to get the words out before Marethari left them to speak privately amongst each other.

She turned her attention to Laina, who had one hand spread over her stomach. Quietly, Tamlen asked, "Are you all right, ma vhe'nan?"

"Just stunned, I think, ma vhe'nan." Laina answered slowly, looking up at them with tears shining in her eyes. "A baby. Our own esha'lin to raise."

Merrill managed to smile, covering Laina's hand with hers. "Congratulations, ara lath."

"Wait, ara lath." Laina held Merrill's hand firmly when she tried to pull away. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, refusing to disrupt their happiness. "Nothing's wrong."

"Arasha." Tamlen caught her other hand. "We _know_ you. Please, tell us."

Merrill sighed and slowly knelt beside them once more. "I just feel like this isn't working for the three of us. You two always hunt together and now you're having a baby."

"Oh, Merrill." Laina drew her into a soft kiss. "We miss you when we have to go out hunting without you."

Tamlen took a moment to kiss Merrill as well. "Haven't you noticed that we always bring something back for you?"

"I-- well, yes." Merrill fidgeted, feeling her cheeks grow warm as she remembered the gifts, each one carefully saved. "And you always seek me out when you return."

Laina smiled, cupping her cheek. "Or wait for you and Marethari to finish your work if we remained in camp."

"Perhaps we should make special plans for tonight," Tamlen mused, cupping Merrill's other cheek. "If you feel _that_ left out."

She stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh, you don't need--"

"Clearly, we do, if you feel out of place." Laina leaned forward and kissed Merrill again. "For now, the clan is probably waiting to celebrate with us."

Tamlen kissed Merrill, and then Laina. "Tonight, though, we'll have our own private celebration, just the three of us."

"I... look forward to it." Merrill let Tamlen pull her to her feet, and then helped pull Laina to her feet as well.

The three of them held hands as they left the Keeper's aravel together. They had a new life to celebrate and a marriage to reaffirm.

**Author's Note:**

> My general idea behind Merrill's feelings is that her 'love language' didn't match up with Tamlen and Laina's. Now that they're aware there's a problem, they'll work on that (all three of them).
> 
>  **Translations**  
>  Courtesy of [Project Elvhen](https://archiveofourown.org/series/229061)
> 
> aravel: landship  
> ma vhe'nan: my home/my heart  
> da'lan: child/young person (feminine)  
> esha'lin: child/offspring (neutral)  
> ara lath: my love  
> arasha: my happiness


End file.
